


Немного о любви и пивных крышечках

by lonely_pilot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_pilot/pseuds/lonely_pilot
Summary: Гэвин в шутку любил делать предложения Ричарду с помощью подручных предметов
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	Немного о любви и пивных крышечках

— Эй, Рич, — Гэвин улыбнулся, подзывая андроида к холодильнику.

Недоумевающий Девятисотый встал рядом с ним с немым вопросом, мигая желтым диодом. Рид достал из-за спины руку с крышечкой от пива, держа ее за язычок с колечком.

— Выйдешь за меня? — хохотнул детектив, надевая алюминиевое кольцо на аккуратный палец Ричарда, смотрящего на него со снисходительной улыбкой.

— Какой же ты все-таки идиот, — он опустил глаза на свою руку, оглядывая маленькую железку.

— И все равно ты меня любишь, даже такого, — Гэвин, лучась самодовольством, сделал глоток из открытой бутылки, покрытой конденсатом.

Он посмотрел на Ричарда и быстро, но с чувством, поцеловал его. Ричард мгновенно ответил, прижимая напарника к себе. Стеклянную бутылку со звоном пришлось отставить в сторону. Они жили вместе уже полгода. Гэвин раньше не знал, что он умеет любить. Что его органы, спрятанные где-то там, глубоко внутри, способны вырабатывать окситоцин, серотонин и прочую химию, бурлящую в нем при виде Ричарда — любимого напарника и по совместительству андроида. Жуть, рассказал бы ему кто-нибудь год назад, что он целиком и полностью отдаст свое сердце и душу андроиду, он бы ни за что не поверил, а может быть еще и втащил этому кому-нибудь для профилактики.

Гэвин любил в Ричарде все. Не с самого начала, конечно. Их первую стычку с трудом можно было назвать любовью с первого взгляда. Их первый поцелуй не вписывался в шаблоны типичной мыльной оперы. Ведь редко у кого в мелодрамах сносит систему и все ее настройки после поцелуя, которому ты являлся инициатором. Они целиком и полностью не вписывались в каноны сладкой парочки из подросткового ситкома, однако, это не мешало им любить так, как не любил больше никто.

Гэвин любил каждую мелочь, что была в Девятисотом. Гэвину нравилось, как он смотрит, как двигается, как говорит. Он любил то, как целуется Ричард, как занимается с ним сексом, как нежничает, смеется, пытается шутить, быть собой и просто быть рядом с ним. Он любил то, как Ричард любил его.

***

Притащившись домой, уставшие, все в мыле, не чувствуя ног, они сели прямо в рабочей одежде, не раздеваясь, на диван, переводя дыхание и смотря в потолок. Гэвин повернул голову, смотря на испачканного в тириуме Ричарда, взъерошенного, растрепанного, в расстегнутой черной рубашке. Такого чертовски желанного, невероятно сексуального. Он облизнул губы, в очередной раз чувствуя себя победителем лотереи, чертовым счастливчиком, сорвавшим куш в Лас-Вегасе. Рид в пару движений переместился на колени андроида, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. Ричард медленно опустил на него довольный, сонный взгляд, пока Гэвин стаскивал с него пиджак. Рид посмотрел в серые любимые глаза и требовательно его поцеловал, отдавая ему всю свою страсть, любовь, желание.

— Гэвин, подожди, — детектив отстранился, хмуро разглядывая лицо напарника, — мне нужен тириум. Там было жарковато.

Ничего не говоря, полицейский побежал на кухню, судорожно разыскивая в шкафах их запасы голубой крови. Ричард тоже любил Гэвина и любил просто безумно. Он был готов отдать за него жизнь, ни секунды в этом не сомневаясь. Он знал, что был всего лишь андроидом, что глубина его чувств не могла и рядом стоять с человеческим спектром эмоций, но Ричард знал: что-то, что он испытывал, было любовью. Самым чистым и бескорыстным чувством, о котором было написано бессчетное множество книг, о котором мечтали все люди. Чувство, которым жило все в этом мире. И он, наверное, тоже был живым только благодаря Гэвину, лишь рядом с ним. Детектив вернулся и принял прежнюю позицию на коленях андроида, чем его развеселил. Он откупорил бутыль и протянул к губам Ричарда, жадно выпившего несколько глотков. Девятисотый прикрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку дивана, пока Рид на что-то отвлекся. В следующий миг он тихо засмеялся.

— Рич, — еле слышно позвал он, аккуратно взяв его левую руку в свою.

Андроид лениво приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая довольного любовника. Гэвин опять улыбался, неслышно хихикая. В его пальцах была часть упаковки от баночки с голубой кровью — пластиковое кольцо.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — Ричард обессилено покачал головой, усмехаясь, и притянул к себе Рида, увлекая в дурманящий поцелуй вкуса голубой крови.

Но голубое колечко с пальца андроид не торопился снимать.

***

Солнце пекло, будто они находились вовсе не в Мичигане, а в каком-нибудь сраном Техасе. Гэвин вытер пот со лба, разглядывая Ричарда, который с чрезвычайно важным и серьезным видом корпел над иссохшим трупом. Рид улыбнулся, прислоняясь спиной к холодному кирпичному зданию. На андроиде была его старая футболка с логотипом одной из когда-то любимых групп, которая почему-то ужасно понравилась Ричарду своим звучанием и текстами. Гэвину же нравился Ричард в его футболке.

Рид больше не мог выносить этой жары, ему дико хотелось пить. Осведомив напарника, он пошел в ближайший продуктовый в поисках воды. Что там Ричард говорил о правильном питании? Гэвин взял себе натуральный сок из холодильника. Открыв крышку, он обнаружил очередное пластиковое кольцо, которому было небезызвестное применение.

— Рич, — детектив еще раз отпил из картонного пакета, выкинул его и вытер рот рукой.

Он полез в карман джинсов, прилипших к вспотевшей коже, и посмотрел на напарника, играя бровями. Тот уже знал, что сейчас будет.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — он поднял белое кривое пластиковое кольцо и, осторожно взяв руку Ричарда в свою, надел его на безымянный палец.

Разыгранная сцена заставила других полицейских, работающих на месте, вылупить глаза и удивленно раскрыть рты. Благо и Гэвину, и Ричарду, было глубоко наплевать на их мнение.

— Гэвин, мы на месте преступления в метре от трупа, — андроид свел брови к переносице, оглядывая белый обрывок упаковки на пластиковом кольце.

— Но ты ведь все равно меня любишь, — чуть грустно улыбнулся Рид, наклонив голову в бок.

По его шее скатилась капля пота, проскользнувшая под ворот рубашки.

— Боюсь, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как.

Гэвин взял в привычку каждый предмет, что хоть немного напоминало кольцо, надевать на палец Ричарда. Он не мог остановиться, так как еще ни разу не получил того ответа, на который рассчитывал. А Гэвин, как известно, всегда своего добивался. Каждое круглое нечто, что могло бы налезть на палец, являлось очередным предложением руки и сердца. Рид сбился со счета, сколько их было, но ни разу Ричард не сказал заветного «да».

***

Ричард иногда уезжал по своим делам на Иерихон. Рид не вникал, чем он там занимался, но считал, что чем-то очень важным, отчего страшно им гордился. Иногда Ричард мелькал в новостях, как один из представителей народа андроидов, вместе с Коннором и Маркусом, которых считал, в каком-то смысле, родней. Гэвин восторженно приклеивался к экрану, упиваясь восхищением, а Ричард, что-то готовящий для него на кухне, только смущенно отмахивался.

Сегодня Риду в голову пришла мысль об уборке, когда слой пыли на практически всех горизонтальных поверхностях стал критически заметным. В конце концов, он был в доме хозяин и ему хотелось наслаждаться совместным пребыванием в нем с его любимым андроидом. Гэвин нехотя вымыл шваброй пол, матеря всех и каждого, кто когда-либо по нему ходил, закинул в стирку всю одежду, найдя старый форменный пиджак Ричарда. Он его больше не носил и хотел выкинуть, а еще покромсать на кусочки и сжечь, чего ему Рид сделать, конечно, не дал, надежно его спрятав. Он улыбнулся, погладив пальцем светящийся треугольник на форме. Даже этот тупой пиджак он любил, просто потому что он был Ричарда, ассоциировался с ним.

Разбирая различный хлам на полках и шкафах, передвигая их с места на место, скорее, чтобы создать видимость активной деятельности, Гэвин наткнулся на одну небольшую коробку в укромном месте спальни. Это были личные вещи Ричарда, что-то, что тот прятал от него. Глаза детектива загорелись. Он удобно уселся на кровати, пару раз оглянувшись по сторонам, и открыл тайник андроида.

Сердце Гэвина больно сжалось, глаза неприятно защипало, пока он аккуратно перебирал любовно сложенные предметы, которые, казалось, не имели никакой ценности. Пара сигарет, которые тот, похоже, украл еще давно, когда Гэвин ехидно пускал андроиду сигаретный дым в лицо, стараясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли привлечь его внимание. Цветные бумажки для заметок, исписанные каракулями и оскорблениями, которые Рид подсовывал андроиду, у которого даже имени не было. Но самым важным в этой коллекции были крышечки с колечками. Крышечки от пива с круглым кольцом, крышечки от сока и молока, имеющие пластиковое колечко на себе, пластиковые кусочки с крышек от тириума и воды. Ненастоящие кольца, с которыми он всякий раз делал предложения, не получая согласия.

Гэвин протер лицо, глубоко вздохнув. Он положил коробочку туда, где ее и нашел, стараясь сделать так, чтобы Ричард не заметил. Хотя, он в любом случае заметит и узнает, его способности были сродни экстрасенсорным. Рид поднялся, чувствуя в себе невероятную решимость. А еще чувствуя себя самую малость идиотом, но Ричард был уже давно в курсе этого. На уборку был положен хер. Детектив быстро выбежал из дома и запрыгнул в машину.

***

Ричард вернулся ближе к вечеру. Он был немного раздосадован, рассержен и возбужден. Рид, смотрящий на него, мельтешащего перед экраном телевизора, сидел на диване, борясь с нервами. На столике стояла пара бутылок его любимого пивного напитка, но это вообще ни разу не успокаивало.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, очень горжусь Маркусом, все же ему удалось добиться признания андроидов новой формой жизни и добиться того, что у каждого девианта появилось удостоверение личности, но сейчас он смотрит не туда, мне кажется.

— А что именно тебе не нравится в его идеях? — Гэвин еле сидел на месте, у него уже болел желудок от нервов, так тщательно скрываемых. Губы были сухими из-за того, что он их постоянно облизывал и нервно покусывал.

— Он хочет дифференцировать общество андроидов от людского, полностью отделиться, создав отдельную коммуну, никак не пересекающуюся с людьми! — Рид заинтересованно кивал, любуясь освещенным синим экраном профилем Ричарда. Его глаза слезились из-за яркого освещения, но отвести взгляд было выше его сил. Гэвину самому хотелось себя ударить, но он не мог поверить в свое счастье, каждый раз глядя на андроида.

— Мы с Коннором, напротив, настаиваем на интеграции. Наши народы должны сосуществовать рука об руку. Люди и андроиды, — Ричард был так увлечен своими идеями, так горел ими порой, что загорался и Гэвин. Ему хотелось поддерживать андроида во всем. Ну, и просто хотелось. Рид любил, как тот говорил, как держался, как менялось его лицо и как отражались на нем эмоции, как он ярко жестикулировал во время разговора. А еще у него был очень приятный голос, но сейчас не об этом.

— Потому мы взялись за разработку законопроекта о межвидовых браках, статистика говорит, что у нас высокие шансы на успех.

— Браках? — встрепенулся детектив и неуверенно спросил: — Так ты не против этого? Свет, камера, мотор. У Гэвина тряслись колени, руки и немного дергался глаз.

— Я? Против? — Ричард наклонился к нему ближе, смотря так, словно проверял его адекватность. Такое недоумение было в его прекрасных живых серых глазах, что Гэвин сам задумался: в своем ли он уме? Нет, похоже он давно уже свихнулся. Язык во рту был сухим и отказывался двигаться и работать над производством звуков.

— Гэвин, все в порядке? У тебя сердце бьется, как ненормальное и температура повышена, — Ричард провел рукой по его волосам, заглаживая их назад, и сухими губами осторожно поцеловал его в висок, в лоб, в щеку.

— Рич, — голос его был совсем неслышным, едва ли не дрожащим.

Почему раньше это было так легко, черт возьми, а сейчас он не мог связать и двух слов? Гэвин поднялся со своего места под пытливым взглядом Ричарда. Он прочистил горло, стараясь нормально дышать.

— Ричард, — выдавил он из себя, отошел на полшага назад, чувствуя, как кружится от дикого волнения голова.

Оставалось только молиться, а ни одной молитвы он не знал. Он еще пару раз глубоко вздохнул, недоумение Девятисотого росло с каждой секундой, выявить причину волнения у него не получалось. Была не была, подумал Гэвин и встал на одно колено, чувствуя, как болезненно оно заскрипело. Его лицо и шея горели, как и уши. Он полез в передний кармашек рубашки и дрожащими пальцами вытащил золотое кольцо, простое, без излишек и лишнего пафоса. Такое же простое, понятное и искреннее, как и чувство, что он испытывал к Ричарду. Детектив вздохнул, взял его красивую кисть в свою руку и надел теплый от его собственного тела металл на палец андроида.

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — он поднял на него полные паники глаза, глядя на него с надеждой.

Ричард завис. Он смотрел на свою руку, приоткрыв рот, не двигаясь. Казалось, его глаза вылезут из орбит. Наверное, он ожидал очередную крышку от пива, а никак не это. Пока Гэвин медленно поднимался, неотрывно смотря на андроида, последний пару раз моргнул. По его лицу медленно расползлась одна из самых счастливых улыбок, что Рид имел счастье наблюдать за всю их совместную историю. Его вдруг резко окатило волной облегчения.

— Гэвин, — он увидел, как по щекам Ричарда покатились слезы, — какой же ты…

— Так, хватит меня мучить, меня сейчас удар хватит, — детектив положил ему руки на талию, чувствуя, как его потряхивает от эйфории. — Да или нет, Ричард, все просто!

— Скажи честно, ты правда думал, что я могу ответить что-то, кроме согласия? — андроид одной рукой стер слезы, не переставая разглядывать аккуратный золотой ободок, так хорошо сидевший на пальце.

— Да или нет, Ричард, — тряхнул его Рид, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Да, боже, да, — воскликнул андроид, смотря прямо в глаза Гэвину. — Да, да, да. Мне ответить на каждое твое предложение, что ты делал?

— И этого хватит, — детектив крепко обнял его, носом утыкаясь в изгиб шеи.

Удивительно, но почему-то Маркус серьезно задумался о законопроекте о браках между андроидами и людьми прямо на следующий день. Нельзя сказать, что это было совсем честно и без лишнего давления на лидера Иерихона, но первая официально зарегистрированная пара появилась спустя пару месяцев, как только законопроект одобрила президент. Как бы удивительно это ни было для читателя, но имена этих первопроходцев _Гэвин и Ричард Рид._


End file.
